Time Changes Things
by TwinsRule FG and HK
Summary: Sebastian is cheating on Ciel with Claude. Ciel catches them and runs before his butler could give him any excuses. He finds himself in a certain blond boy's house. Will Ciel ever forgive Sebastian? Or will he fall for someone new?


**Time Changes Things**

**Summary: **Sebastian is cheating on Ciel with Claude. Ciel catches them and runs before his butler could give him any excuses. He finds himself in a certain blond boy's house. Will Ciel ever forgive Sebastian? Or will he fall for someone new?

**Disclaimer: I don't Black Butler or any of the quotes I use for this short story ^_^**

**REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

* * *

Ciel was walking towards his room after a long day of making arrangements and sorting his papers around. He wondered where Sebastian was he hadn't seen him in almost all day.

Ciel smiled as he thought of his butler also, his secret lover. Sebastian was amazing to him. Ciel could honestly say that he was in love and he never wanted to love again after his parent's accident but Sebastian had a certain gift over people to do that. Ciel at first was hesitant but, Sebastian was so sweet and nice that he slowly opened up and he could say the past year was simply amazing.

He heard the clock chime signaling that it was mid-night. Ciel smiled slightly knowing that it was one of those rare ones. His and Sebastian's anniversary was today maybe he could surprise him as a treat.

When he reached his bedrooms door he heard muttering, and low whispers. Ciel slowly opened the door, not making any sound. He gasped at what he saw, the sight bringing tears to his eyes.

There was Sebastian and Claude in bed, and he knew that under the covers they were both naked. They hadn't noticed him yet, but Ciel could see the lust in his lover's eyes, the lust he thought was only for him.

The door had made a slight noise causing both heads to turn. They both looked shocked.

Sebastian could see the hurt in his blue eye; he gasped and quickly got up pulling the covers around him tightly.

"My-my young lord…," he murmured out quietly wanting to explain.

His master only brought up a hand and quietly left the room, not wanting to hear his excuses. Claude was still there but he was glaring at Sebastian. He got up changed quickly and left leaving Sebastian in the bed alone.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Ciel on the other hand was quickly walking, he didn't know where but he had to leave before he started crying in front of him.

He didn't understand why he did it, dark thoughts started to gather in his mind. How could someone as perfect as Sebastian love someone like him? He was unpure, he didn't have any special powers, and he didn't have anything.

Ciel stopped walking, and saw that he was in front of the Trancy Mansion. He wondered why he walked there when he had just caught his boyfriend…Ex-boyfriend with the Trancy's butler.

He knocked on the door hoping someone would be awake at this time of night.

Hannah, the maid opened the door gasping quietly when she saw it was the Phantomhive heir.

"Come in," she said inviting him in, Ciel walked in not speaking, or looking at her.

"Do you need anything?" Hanna asked worried.

"A-alois, is he here?" Ciel asked in a small voice. Hanna got even more worried she had never heard him like this before.

"Yes Sir, he's actually in the kitchen up for a late night snack," Hanna answered. Ciel had started walking towards the kitchen already.

He opened the door walking in. Alois hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hanna, who was at the door?" Alois asked.

"Me," Ciel answered in a low voice.

Alois had quickly turned around gasping in shock, what was Ciel Phantomhive doing here?

"Well it's nice to see you Ciel," Alois said smirking licking at his fingers when he noticed his sad face looking down not saying anything. He quickly got of the chair walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked softly grabbing Ciel's chin bringing it upwards.

Alois had noticed the slight tear forming in his eye. He quickly dragged Ciel to his room.

"Hanna no one is to interrupt us," Alois said darkly when he passed her, she quickly nodded. He wanted to know who had hurt his love. Yes he Alois Trancy loved Ciel ever since he had first laid eyes on him. He loved his blue eye, his rare smiles, he loved everything about him.

When they reached his room he quickly pushed him towards the bed.

"Now what happened," he asked.

Ciel didn't answer at first until he finally gave in because, honestly why should he trust him? But something was telling him to tell him.

"Ciel who hurt you? I'll get Claude to hurt them," Alois said seriously.

Ciel then broke down, hearing that name brought the memory back to live and he could feel the tears streaming down. Alois had put his arms around him whispering words of comfort.

Ciel then explained his relationship he couldn't believe, who would dare cheat on this beautiful being.

"A-alois I thought he loved me… why did he do it? What did I do wrong," Ciel asked gasping out his heart feeling like it would explode with sadness.

Alois wanted nothing more than to go and kill both butlers. "You did nothing wrong he doesn't realize that losing you will be his biggest mistake," he said wanting Ciel to believe him.

"You're wrong, why would he love a pathetic human like me?" Ciel gasped out his tears stopping.

Alois wrapped his arms around him tighter, wanting to tell him that he was there that he loved him, but he knew he couldn't that it was too soon.

Ciel had fallen asleep a few moments later in his arms. Alois smiled as he looked at him he tucked him in and held him in his arms while he also fell asleep.

When Ciel awoke then next morning he quickly wondered where he was and why the arms around him were not Sebastian's, when he remembered what happened, but he wouldn't cry not anymore it simply wasn't like him to do that.

Ciel knew what he was going to do; he was going to act like the relationship had never happened. He was Sebastian's master and that was all nothing more nothing less...

Alois awoke a few minutes later smiling "good morning, Ciel," Alois said smiling

"Morning," he said back.

"Thank you about last night and I'm sorry if I intruded," Ciel said being polite. Alois smiled and waved him off.

"Don't worry about; you're always more than welcome to come to me," Alois said.

Ciel smiled in thanks they looked into each other's eyes. He moved looking away trying to calm his slightly racing heart.

When Ciel got home, Sebastian had run to his side "Master," he spoke. His red eyes looking worried.

Ciel just walked around him saying "Get to work Sebastian, that's what butlers do," he knew that it was mean of him but what could he do I mean Sebastian had cheated.

Sebastian eyes had gone wide with shock, he thought maybe after he came back he could apologize that everything would go back to normal and he hated that Ciel had gone to being cold towards him again.

* * *

The treatment continued for two whole weeks. In those two weeks Ciel had been spending more and more time with the Trancy heir. He enjoyed the others company. Alois made him laugh a little at his stupid ideas, but at the same time it infuriated him that he could be so stuck up. In the end Ciel loved that Alois was there for him but at the end he knew he would go back home and see Sebastian and start feeling awful once more.

Now Ciel was thinking about Sebastian he knew that he had been going out every night for some weird reason. Ciel knew that Sebastian left because he wanted a release he just knows it.

A knock sounded through his office "Come in," he spoke.

Sebastian walked in carrying a large bouquet of roses they were absolutely beautiful, they were pink, red, some were peach and only one in the middle was white. Ciel's voice got caught in his throat the white ones were known to be pure and would only be found at night.

Sebastian had been leaving to find him a white rose, he wouldn't believe it.

"My lord I came to apologize," with that said Sebastian looked down sad his red eyes shining.

Ciel shook his head, Sebastian looked up "My Lord please forgive me, I'm so sorry I love you you're the best thing that's ever happened to me I don't know what come over me that night," he spoke desperate for him to believe him.

Ciel looked up in shock remembering Alois words from that night _'he doesn't realize that losing you will be his biggest mistake' _and with that he started to think about him. His blond hair, pale skin and beautiful light blue eyes, his heart was racing faster just by thinking about him.

He grabbed the vase and put it on his desk he spoke lowly and quietly his voice held with pain "you're not sorry, you're just sorry you got caught," Ciel moved around him and left the room leaving Sebastian standing there in shock he really had messed up.

Ciel walked towards a park sitting down at a bench just thinking about everything. He thought about Sebastian how much he loved him, but at the same time he thought about Alois because he knew that slowly he was falling for him.

Hanna sat down next to him "what's wrong young Lord?" she asked looking at him with her one eye.

"I'm conflicted… I love to people one hurt me and the other comforted me but at the same time the one who hurt me I will always love and the one who comforted I'm slowly falling but I'm scared what if he hurts me too?" Ciel said pouring out his heart to, Hanna.

She smiled knowingly at him, "you can't always be sacred you have to trust again," she spoke to him softly "and as for the ones you love well I can only say this _if you love to people at the same time choose the second because if you really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second"_

Hanna left after saying that leaving Ciel to think over the words. I love Sebastian but I also love Alois… I know what I have to do he thought.

Ciel walked back to his manor and found that Sebastian was in the gardens.

"Sebastian," he called out. He came as quickly as he could.

"Yes, young Lord?" He asked looking at him with sad red eyes.

"I want to say I'm sorry for my past behavior and that I forgive you," Ciel spoke truthfully looking into his eyes "But it won't go back the way it was, you've lost me but I do miss you I'd like if were friends at least."

Sebastian nodded sadly knowing that it was for the best, before anything Ciel pressed his lips up against his and kissed him softly pulling away after a moment.

"Last time you'll kiss me, until I die," he spoke and left Sebastian in the garden. Sebastian smiled softly, he knew that Ciel would be happier know and, he was glad that his master had forgiven him at least and for now that was more than enough.

Ciel walked as fast as he could to the Trancy mansion he had to tell Alois.

When he got there Alois was outside playing with the garden flowers, his breath hitched could he do it? He sighed deeply yes he would do it even if it would ruin his friendship.

"CIEL!" Alois yelled at him smiling hugely knocking him onto the floor. He blushed bright red when he saw Alois on top of him. Alois was also blushing when he noticed the position they were in. he got off him and sad down on the grass.

"What brings you here?" Alois asked happily.

"I wanted to tell you something," Ciel said looking at him.

"What is it?" Alois asked wondering if it was bad news.

"I have to come to realize that I really like you, and I'd love for you to be mine," Ciel said looking down not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes.

Alois knocked him to the floor standing on top of him looking into his blue eye.

"I love you too Ciel I have since I first meet you I promise to never ever hurt you," Alois said his blue eyes shining. Ciel had started to smile too.

Alois leaned down and kissed him softly pouring every emotion into that kiss, Ciel kissed back as equally passionate. They lay on the grass just talking looking at the clouds. They held hands as he found out at Claude didn't know anything that he was just a poor victim.

Ciel smiled looking at Alois; time had changed things for him. He knew that being with Alois would make him happy that he would slowly fall more deeply in love.

They would be together forever and always.

* * *

REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE NICE ONES :)

PS. New chapter for A New Start on Tuesday!


End file.
